Colbie Caillat Medley
by gaberox13
Summary: Not as bad as the title! A series of Jabe one-shots inspired by colbie caillat songs.


Colbie Caillat! I love her so much! And like all her songs work with the Jabe theme sooo…enjoy!

_Jo and Gabe are aged 12. Leslie (Jo's sister) and Teddy are 16. The song is Bubbly, by the way._

_Leslie's POV_

"Jo! Turn the radio on, I want music!" I screamed at my little sister Jo.

"Ugh, whatever!" said Jo as she switched on the radio.

_I've been awake for a while now,_

_You've got me feeling like a child now_

_Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tinglies in a silly place._

"Yay, I love this song! Turn it up, stupid!" I yelled.

"I'm on the bottom bunk, not in China! YOU turn YOUR volume DOWN!"

"Just turn it up!"

"Not until you stop yelling!"

"FINE! Jo, could you please turn up the radio?"

"Sure." She did.

"Oh, man, I missed the chorus! Thanks, ya little twerp!"

"Shut up, Leslie!"

_The rain is fallin' on my window pane_

_But we are hidin' in a safer place._

_Under the covers stayin' dry and warm._

_You give me feelings that I adore._

"What the heck?" said Jo.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It's just… this song sounds a lot like a time I went to Gabe's place."

"Awwwww…"

"Do that again and I punch you!" threatened Jo.

"Twerp!"

"Jerk!"

We continued to fight like that, until…

"Girls, shut up!"

"Yes, mom."

"Let's just listen to the radio." said Jo.

_I've been asleep for a while now._

_You tucked me in just like a child now. _

_Cause every time you hold me in your arms_

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth._

"Woah," I heard Jo say. "Creepy."

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go._

**So? What'd ya think? Plz review! PS. The nxt bit of txt is actually the nxt chapter but… well look the reviews 4 2020. and r'n'r that while ur at it. ;) lol. Seriously though. Read it. Read it. I dare ya. C'mon.**

_Chapter 2. Fallin' for you. Okay, so this is when G and J start high school. They're around 15._

_The song's Fallin' for you if u didn't get it from the title. _**;)**_ Jo's POV._

I walked into school that morning thinking it was just another day. Until…

"Hey, Jo!"

"Woah! Oh, uh, h-hi Gabe!" What was wrong with me? Why was I so jumpy?

"You okay?" Gabe asked.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." I replied. I sounded like such an idiot!

"Okay," he said uncertainly. Suddenly I was reminded of a song my sister sang into her hairbrush every morning while she was hogging the bathroom.

_I don't know, but I think I may be fallin' for you._

_Droppin' so quickly, maybe I should keep this _

_To myself_

_Wait until I know you better_

_I am tryin' not to tell you, but I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hidin' what I'm feelin'_

_But I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head._

No, I thought. Not him. Right?

"Jo? Jo? Earth to Jo?"

"Hmm? Sorry, what?"

"You wanna go get lunch?"

"Sure."

_As I'm standin' here and you hold my hand,_

_Pull me towards you, and we start to dance._

_All around us, I see nobody._

_Here in silence, it's just you and me._

"Jo?"

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, wanna go to the movies tonight?"

My heart did a triple-backflip-somersault-cartwheel-handstand-round off- jump for joy.

"Sure." I replied. I sighed. It's official.

_Oh, I'm fallin' for you._

**Is it okay? I thought the triple-backflip-somersault-thing at least was authentic and could happen cause that's how I feel whenever this guy I like talks to me so…yeah. Review! PS. I LOVE PIZZA! IDK y I did that. **

_Lucky. Chapter 3. Okay, technically this song is also a Jason Mraz song, but I read the lyrics and I'm just like "OMG!" so…yeah. Enjoy! G and J are aged 19._

_Teddy's POV._

I was really starting to freak out. I mean, my little brother goes to Australia for a college interview and his plane is two hours late. Although, I don't think I was the most worried there.

"Hey, Jo. You okay?" Jo turned around and her eyes were filled with tears.

"What if the plane crashed? What if he never comes back? I can't survive without him! He's my best friend _and _my boyfriend! I can't lose both at one time!"

I suddenly remembered a song I heard a few years back.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again._

"Well, your lucky to have fallen in love with your best friend in the first place." I reassured her.

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't come home? He's two hours late! The only reason I can think of for that is that he's…he's…"

"Why are you crying, Jo?"

We both whipped our heads around. There, loaded with luggage and tacky tourist gifts, was…

"GABE!" Jo screamed as she flung herself at him.

"Woah, I was only gone three days!" he said, surprised.

"You were late and they didn't say anything about your flight and you didn't call or anything and I-I thought you were…you were…"

"I'm fine, Jo, there was just a tortoise on the runway, see?" he reassured her.

"Ohhhhh," Jo and I replied.

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way._

**So? Huh? What'd ya say? I can't hear you unless you REVIEW!**

**Anyway, that's the end unless you want me to do more. Well, do ya?**


End file.
